Le Concours du Plus Beau Bonhomme de Neige
by Serpendor
Summary: Dumbledore n'a qu'une idée en tête : rapprocher les maisons. Et il a pour cela des idées bien à lui! Quand plus de 30 centimètres de neige tombent sur Poudlard et que le directeur se sent d'humeur joyeuse, ce sont les élèves qui en subissent les frais !


Bonjour tout le monde !

Petit Os sur le couple Drago/Hermione, l'idée m'ait venue hier et comme il se prête bien aux conditions météorologiques actuelles, j'ai décidé de le poster x)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

- Un Serpent !

- Un Lion !

- Un Serpent ! Siffla Drago entre ses dents, agacé.

- Un Lion ! Rugit Hermione, à bout de nerf.

Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard, tentant de faire céder l'autre par leur plus beau regard noir.

Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé. Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé depuis quelques jours et malgré le froid mordant et l'épaisse couche de neige qui empêchait toute circulation dans le monde moldu, tous les élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances étaient dehors. Sans exception.

- Puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas faire de lion !

- Et moi je ne perdrais pas mon temps à faire un Serpent ! Répliqua la jeune fille.

Drago soupira, exaspéré. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Et pourtant, cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils avaient commencé ! Il avait déjà froid, ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux et Granger l'insupportait. Et dire qu'il avait prévu de passer la journée au château, bien au chaud ! Flemmarder dans son lit jusqu'à midi, puis martyriser les premières années avec Blaise, boire un chocolat chaud, lire une revue de Quidditch, faire une partie d'échec ! Au lieu de quoi, il se retrouvait dehors au beau milieu du parc avec Granger à faire un bonhomme de neige !

Et tout ça à cause de Dumbledore et de ses putains d'idées foireuses !

Car c'était bien à cause de ce vieux fou qu'il s'était retrouvé embarqué _ de force _ dans cette mascarade ! Un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige pour rapprocher les maisons ! La dernière idée en date du mordu des bonbons au citron ! Non mais franchement ! Voldemort avait peut-être été vaincu l'été précédent, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'adonner à des activités aussi minables que celle-ci sous prétexte que ça rapprochait les maisons !

Un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige ! Obligatoire en plus ! Drago en aurait hurler de rage. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait lu l'annonce dans la salle commune la veille au soir. Un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige ! Et en binôme, comme si ça ne suffisait pas ! Comme si le fait de devoir passer plus d'une heure à s'efforcer de donner une forme à un peu d'eau gelée n'était déjà pas assez insupportable ! Et bien non, pas assez aux yeux du directeur visiblement ! En binôme ! Et avec un élève d'une autre maison pour couronner le tout ! Et avec le bol qu'il avait, il avait évidemment écopé de la pire partenaire qu'il pouvait espérer : Granger ! Dumbledore leur avait assuré que les binômes avaient été réalisé aléatoirement, mais après un coup d'oeil du côté de Blaise qui était avec Potter et de Pansy qui se retrouvait avec Weasley, Drago commençait fortement à douter de cette information !

- De toute façon, un Serpent ça ne ressemble à rien ! Reprit Granger à côté de lui. Tu laisserais le vent balayer la neige pendant une heure et tu aurais le même résultat ! Un amoncellement de neige en ligne ! Non mais franchement, tu as déjà vu un serpent de neige toi !

Drago poussa un soupir excédé. Maudit concours ! Ah ça, il devait vraiment supporter la pire partenaire possible ! Non mais franchement, qu'espérait Dumbledore en les mettant ensemble ! Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la forme du bonhomme, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'ils gagneraient ce fichu concours ! Et puis quelle idée d'exiger de l'originalité dans les constructions ! Un bonhomme de neige, c'était un bonhomme de neige, point barre. Des boules empilées les unes sur les autres, deux yeux, un nez, une bouche, quelques boutons, une écharpe et un bonnet. Un balai si on avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire et si on souhaitait bousiller le manche du dit balai !

- Parce que tu crois qu'un lion ça a de la gueule ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Evidemment ! Siffla-t-elle, vexée. Ca a beaucoup plus de classe qu'un vulgaire serpent rampant !

- Ah ouais, avec une crinière emmêlée et une queue avec juste un toupet de poils au bout ! Ca en jette ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Très bien, puisque nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord, je te propose un compromis ! Céda la jeune fille.

Drago fit de gros effort pour retenir un sourire victorieux. Pour une fois que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'annonçait vaincue !

- Une fouine.

Le Serpentard releva vivement la tête vers elle, une lueur assassine au fond des yeux. En face de lui, emmitouflée dans son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête et les joues rougies par le froid, Hermione éclata de rire. Elle perdit bien vite son sourire lorsque le Serpentard se baissa pour confectionner une boule de neige avant de se jeter sur elle.

Comment osait-elle, cette petite garce ! Furieux, il la fit tomber au sol et lui écrasa la boule sur le visage. A elle se payait sa tête ! Il allait lui faire bouffer sa putain de neige à cette maudite Gryffondor ! Une fouine ! Non mais... Rhaaa !

Hermione parvint finalement à le repousser et elle recula, toujours par terre.

- Ok j'arrête ! On fait un bonhomme normal ! Proposa-t-elle en essuyant son visage.

Drago grogna, mécontent, lui qui aurait bien essayé de tuer la jeune fille en l'étouffant avec cette substance blanche et glacée qu'il détestait tant à cet instant.

- Dumbledore a demandé de l'original ! Protesta-t-il, menaçant.

Pourquoi souhaitait-il tant gagner ce putain de concours déjà ? Ah oui, pour la récompense ! Dumbledore étant très perspicace, il avait rapidement compris que la volonté de rapprocher les quatre maisons seule ne suffirait pas à donner à ses jeunes l'envie de participer, aussi avait-il promis au binôme vainqueur une fiole de felix feliciti, après avoir eu vent du succès qu'avait eu Horace l'an passé en proposant cette même récompense lors d'un cours de potion. Le professeur lui avait d'ailleurs affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de potions si bien faites en un seul cours.

Evidemment, il était interdit d'en faire usage pour les examens qui approchaient et pour les matchs de Quidditch, mais Drago tenait à avoir sa revanche sur Potter qui lui avait volé la mise l'an passé. Et puis quand même, un peu de chance, ça ne faisait jamais de mal !

Aussi ne voulait-il pas perdre ce putain de concours à cause de Granger !

- Ce sera original, se défendit celle-ci. Regarde, tous les autres font autre chose en pensant que ce n'est pas original ! Il n'y aura donc que nous qui en aurons un comme ça !

Drago balaya les alentours du regard, et du admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Tous les élèves s'acharnaient à modeler quelque chose qui sortait de la forme première du bonhomme de neige. Blaise et Potter semblaient avoir opté pour un vif d'or géant, et Drago en voulut d'avantage à Granger pour ne pas être une fan de Quidditch, ce qui leur aurait permis de trouver un terrain d'entente sur le thème. Pansy, quant à elle, était visiblement décidée à ériger un cœur géant, et Drago espéra un instant qu'elle n'aurait pas l'idée de marquer un des surnoms immondes qu'elle lui donnait dessus une fois qu'il serait fini. En avisant l'air peu motivé de Weasmoche, ses craintes s'apaisèrent en réalisant que sans l'aide du rouquin, Pansy ne finirait jamais son cœur avant plusieurs jours, à la vue de la taille phénoménale qu'elle avait entrepris de lui donner.

- Va pour un bonhomme standard, accepta-t-il finalement en reportant son regard sur Granger. Et fait disparaître ce putain de sourire victorieux de ton visage ou je te promets que tu boufferas de la neige jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus dans ce maudit parc !

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de la jeune fille qui se détourna pour commencer la première boule qui servirait de corps à leur bonhomme.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas faire une boule de neige sans magie ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle avisa son coéquipier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Ah parce que oui, dernière précision que Drago avait oublié de mentionner : interdiction d'utiliser la magie pour la confection des bonhommes de neige ! Finalement, c'était peut-être à Dumbledore qu'il allait faire bouffer cette neige à la con !

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je passe tous mes hivers à pratiquer ce genre d'activités typiquement moldues ! Rétorqua-t-il, vexé. J'ai une tête à aimer faire des bonhommes de neige peut-être !

- T'as plutôt une tête de bonhomme de neige tout court, répliqua Hermione à voix basse pour elle-même en souriant. Le sourire en moins.

Malheureusement pour elle, Drago l'entendit et pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, elle se retrouva par terre.

- Retire ça tout de suite ! Hurla Drago en préparant une boule de neige.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Se défendit-elle. Avec tes cheveux décolorés et ta peau blanche...

- Retire ça tout-de-suite ! Répéta le Serpentard d'une voix sourde. Et mes cheveux ne sont pas décolorés mais blond peroxydé ! Ajouta-t-il en lui écrasant une boule de neige dans le cou.

- Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, dépêchez-vous de commencer sinon vous serez disqualifiés ! Les prévint la joyeuse voix de Dumbledore. Vous ferez une bataille de boule de neige après !

Les dents de Drago grincèrent et il se releva, se tournant vivement vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier passait non loin d'eux en poussant une boule de neige quasiment aussi grande que lui qu'il ramena vers Minerva avec qui il participait au concours. Car les professeurs étaient également obligés de participer, ce qui améliorait les relations professeur-élève, bien trop figées au goût du vieux fou. Et si certains y prenaient du plaisir, d'autres auraient bien massacré Dumbledore pour ses idées farfelues ! En avisant son parrain qui devait se coltiner Trewlaney, Drago s'estima finalement heureux d'être tombée sur Granger.

Aussi laissa-t-il la jeune fille se relever et entreprit lui aussi d'essayer de rouler une boule pour faire la tête, ce qui s'avérait tout de même plus facile que de faire celle du corps, même s'il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises.

Une bonne heure plus tard, leur bonhomme commençait à prendre forme. Son corps était à peu près rond, et sa tête aussi après que Hermione l'ait arrangée, Drago ayant jeté l'éponge. Il avait bien proposé de mettre un cognard en guise de tête, ce qui aurait arrangé tout le monde, mais la Gryffondor avait vivement protesté et il l'avait finalement laissée modeler la tête qui ressemblait jusque lors à un ballot de neige, Drago s'étant contenté de la rouler sur quelques mètres et de la ramener jusqu'au corps.

Et à présent que les formes étaient finies, il fallait habiller le bonhomme. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une mince affaire.

- Rouge et Or !

- Vert et Argent !

- Aux couleurs de Gryffondor ! S'entêta Hermione.

- Celles de Serpentard ! Répliqua Drago.

- Le vert ça ne va pas sur un bonhomme !

- On a déjà pris ton idée pour la forme ! Protesta le Serpentard.

- N'importe quoi ! Je voulais un lion ! S'insurgea la jeune fille.

- C'est toi qui a proposé le bonhomme rond !

- C'était pour trouver un compromis ! De toute façon, tu n'y connais rien aux bonhomme de neige, ce n'est pas à toi de choisir la couleur ! argua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais déjà !

- C'est toi qui l'a dit tout à l'heure !

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, Drago se détourna, rageur, et en profita pour voir comment ses camarades de maison s'en sortaient. Blaise et Potter étaient bien avancés et, leur vif d'or fini, ils avaient entrepris d'ériger à ses côtés le reste des balles d'un jeu de Quidditch. Visiblement, ils avaient fait une trêve le temps du concours. Drago pesta. Une trêve avec Potter ! Il allait l'entendre, le Zabini ! Peu importaient les raisons, on ne sympathisaient pas avec un Gryffondor, même sous prétexte de gagner une fiole de potion de chance liquide ! Sa colère retomba quelque peu lorsqu'il avisa Pansy qui hurlait sur Weasley, ce dernier ayant visiblement entrepris de barrer son cœur géant avec une croix de neige. Tant mieux, au moins il était sûr de ne pas finir dernier, et cela diminuait encore les chance de Pansy d'écrire son nom sur son œuvre neigeuse.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son propre ouvrage, enfin le sien et celui de Granger, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. La garce ! Oh la petite... Rhaa ! Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, il se retint de ne pas attraper la jeune fille par le cou pour l'étrangler de rage ! Cette maudite Gryffondor avait profité de son inattention pour passer une écharpe aux couleurs des lions autour de leur bonhomme !

- GRANGER ! Hurla-t-il, furieux. Retire-moi cette horreur tout de suite !

- Tu n'as pas répliqué quand je t'ai fais remarqué que tu n'y connaissais rien ! Donc c'est à moi de choisir !

- Je n'ai pas répliqué parce que je ne t'écoutais pas !

- Si tu m'écoutais ! Rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe. Tu n'as pas répondu parce que tu n'avais rien à répondre à cela !

- Je te propose un compromis, lâcha-t-il alors, comprenant qu'elle ne céderait pas. On lui met une écharpe noire !

…

- J'ai accepté le tien tout à l'heure ! Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Va pour l'écharpe noire, céda-t-elle. Mais on lui mettra des boutons rouges !

- Hors de questions ! Répliqua-t-il vivement.

Ils débattirent sur la couleur des boutons pendant plus de dix minutes. Dumbledore repassa à côté d'eux, poussant une seconde boule aussi grosse que la première, et leur fit gentiment remarquer qu'il régleraient leurs problèmes de couple plus tard, riant sous cape devant leur mine horrifiée. Cette intervention du directeur les décida finalement à se décider sur le boutonnage et le bonhomme se vit donc décoré de deux boutons rouges et de deux boutons verts disposés alternativement. Cependant, lorsque Drago remarqua que les boutons vert n'étaient placés qu'en deuxième et quatrième position, il exigea l'inversion des couleurs, et Hermione rectifia finalement l'inégalité dénoncée par son coéquipier en plaçant une seconde volée de boutons commençant cette fois par le vert.

Après la forme du bonhomme, la couleur de l'écharpe et la disposition des boutons, ce fut au tour de la nature des bras de poser problème. Chacun désirant tailler les branches qui serviraient de membres supérieurs dans le même bois que sa propre baguette, Drago opta pour de l'aubépine et Hermione pour du bois de vigne. Comme la Gryffondor souhaitait mettre un balai, au plus grand déplaisir du Serpentard, il fut donc convenu que le bras serait comme le voulait Drago, et que le bonhomme hériterait d'un balai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour mettre ton putain de balai ! S'écria le jeune homme, qui commençait vraiment à geler sur place.

- Que tu ailles le chercher tiens ! Répliqua la Gryffondor comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Pardon ? Tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même !

- Je n'ai pas accès aux vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, moi !

- QUOI ! Explosa Drago en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Parce que tu crois peut-être que je vais sacrifier Mon balai pour décorer ton putain de bonhomme !

- Exactement ! Rétorqua Hermione. Je ne joue pas au Quidditch, moi ! Tu es le seul à avoir un balai de nous deux !

- Il est hors de question que je bousille mon éclair de feu pour tes conneries ! Tu sais combien ça coûte un balai pareil !

- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me vante tout le temps d'être pleine aux as, mais toi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose problème ! Surtout que c'est juste le temps que Dumbledore note le bonhomme !

Vexé dans son orgueil, Drago tourna les talons et alla chercher son balai d'un pas rageur, se promettant de faire payer à cette insolente son manque de respect. Non mais ! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter un deuxième balai ! Sa famille aurait pu financer la construction d'un stade de Quidditch dernier cri si elle l'avait voulu, et cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne le croyait pas assez riche pour acheter un éclair de feu ! Elle allait voir, la petite peste !

Une fois le bonhomme équipé de son balai dernier cri qui aurait pu lui permettre de gagner la course entre bonhommes qu'aurait pu imaginer Dumbledore s'il avait donné vie aux différentes réalisations de neige, Hermione prit du recul pour pouvoir contempler leur chef d'œuvre.

- C'est bon, t'es contente ! Marmonna Drago en frottant vigoureusement ses deux gants l'un contre l'autre dans le vain espoir de réchauffer ses mains gelées en dessous.

- Il manque un chapeau, ne put que remarquer la Gryffondor.

Drago se figea, craignant d'avoir mal entendu.

- Un chapeau ! Depuis quand un bonhomme a besoin d'un chapeau ?

- Depuis l'invention du bonhomme de neige figure-toi !

- Alors ce sera un chapeau de sorcier ! Trancha le Serpentard.

- De sorcier ! Se récria la jeune fille. Mais ça ne rentre pas du tout dans l'esprit de Noël ! Hors de question, ce sera un bonnet de père noël !

- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je me suis crever pendant deux heures pour faire un bonhomme qui ressemble à quelque chose pour qu'au final tu me l'affubles d'un ridicule bonnet de Noël moldu !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange !

- Les bonnets de père Noël sont rouges en plus ! Réalisa-t-il avec dégoût. Hors de question ! Un bonnet de Noël passe encore, mais alors pas rouge !

- Très bien, alors nous prendrons les anciens bonnets de père Noël ! Décréta la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

- Parce qu'il y en a des anciens peut-être ! Ironisa Drago.

- Evidemment ! Si tu t'y connaissais un minimum en moldu, tu saurais que le père Noël était vert avant que Coca Cola ne lance la mode du père Noël rouge !

Ignorant qui était « Coca Cola », Drago préféra battre en retraite plutôt que de lui donner l'occasion de le traiter d'ignare et se contenta d'accepter le compromis. Un de plus ! Songea-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil du côté de leur rivaux.

Blaise et Potter semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde pour ce qui était de construire avec de la neige ! En tout cas, leur jeu de Quidditch était complet et seul un petit défaut dans les proportions aurait pu leur être reproché. Du côté de Pansy et Weasmoche en revanche, c'était le désaccord total. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux ne s'occupait plus de la construction, les deux sorciers étant plus préoccupés à détruire les créations de l'autre que par le concours. Plus loin, Longdubat, Crabbe et Goyle, le seul trinôme, avaient jeté l'éponge, leur surnombre les ayant finalement plus handicapé qu'autre chose. Assis tous les trois dans la neige, ils se lançaient des boules en comptant visiblement qui touchait le plus de fois les autres. Du côté du lac, Loufoca et Millicent Bulstrode avaient préféré construire un double bonhomme, de sorte que chacune puisse faire sa part des choses sans se préoccuper de l'autre. Drago songea un instant qu'il aurait du faire la même chose avec Granger.

- Et voilà ! S'exclama justement cette dernière derrière lui.

Le Serpentard se retourna et observa leur bonhomme de haut en bas d'un œil critique. Finalement, il n'était pas si mal, pour un bonhomme dont la moindre partie avait été source de conflit. Il était... un assemblage de compromis en quelque sorte.

- Il est beau non ? Demanda Hermione.

Drago la considéra un instant. Son bonnet était parti lorsqu'il l'avait plaquée au sol la seconde fois, et ses cheveux virevoltaient autour de sa tête, malmenés par le vent et les nombreux flocons qui avaient recommencé à tomber. Son écharpe était presque défaite du fait qu'il l'ait soulevée pour lui mettre une boules de neige dans le cou et ses gants semblaient avoir pris l'eau, comme les siens d'ailleurs. Seule sa cape était encore en place et elle la serrait contre elle, transie de froid qu'elle était. Ses joues rosies par le vent glacé lui donnait un air que Drago trouva mignon, et ses yeux brillaient anormalement. Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'elle était contente.

Contente d'avoir fait un bonhomme de neige, songea-t-il, perplexe. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ces moldus ! Contente d'avoir fait un bonhomme de neige ! Ca n'avait aucun sens !

Il en était encore à se demander comment les moldus pouvaient se réjouir pour si peu quand la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans le parc, intensifiée par un sonorus puissant.

- Très bien. Il est maintenant seize-heure trente et le concours est donc terminé ! A partir de maintenant, plus le droit de poser le moindre flocon sur votre construction ! Je vais passer voir chacune de vos réalisation et vous demander pourquoi l'avoir choisie avant de vous donner les résultats. Merci à tous d'avoir participé.

Après avoir inspecté le jeu de Quidditch de Blaise et Harry, s'être joint à la bataille de boules de neige des première, deuxième et troisième années qui avaient arrêté le concours prématurément, puisque la récompense ne les intéressait pas, eux qui ignoraient à quoi servait du felix feliciti, Dumbledore arriva près de Drago et Hermione. S'il fut surpris de trouver un bonhomme normal, il n'en montra rien et posa ses questions.

- Alors Mr Malfoy, pourquoi avoir choisi de faire un bonhomme de neige de cette forme ?

- Elle voulait pas faire un serpent, marmonna Drago, mécontent de devoir ainsi avouer sa défaite.

- Miss Granger ? Demanda le directeur en se tournant vers la jeune fille, étonné.

- Il ne voulait pas faire un lion, répondit-elle sur le même ton que son coéquipier.

- Oh, je vois. Vous avez donc fait un compromis et opté pour quelque chose de... neutre ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et l'écharpe ? Pourquoi noire ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Il ne voulait pas d'une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

- Elle refusait d'en mettre une aux couleurs de Serpentard, renchérit Drago.

Les deux sorciers se toisèrent froidement et Dumbledore sourit avant de s'enquérir du pourquoi de tous les équipements du bonhomme, puis il passa à un autre groupe. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que certains commençaient à râler, désireux de rentrer se mettre au chaud, le directeur regagna sa place initiale et réitéra le sonorus qui amplifia sa voix. A ses côtés, Rogue trépignait, attendant visiblement de pouvoir rentrer dans ses cachots. Trewlaney n'était plus à ses côtés, et en cherchant bien, Drago la trouva près de MgGonagall, à essuyer vainement ses yeux pleins de larmes. Le Serpentard ne put retenir un sourire sadique en comprenant que son parrain n'avait finalement pas supporté la présence de la professeur de divination tout ce temps ! C'était peut-être les relations professeur-professeur qu'il fallait améliorer, songea-t-il, et non les relations inter-maisons.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il prit le discours de Dumbledore en cours.

- ...Etant donné le nombre limité de construction ayant abouties, il n'y aura donc que trois places sur le podium _ j'adore cette image moldue ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Ainsi, en troisième position arrivent Miss Lovegood et Miss Bulstrode, pour leur construction très réussie, mais malheureusement distinctes en deux parties réalisées séparément ! On les applaudie quand même !

Des applaudissements retentirent, étouffés par le frottement des gants et des moufles que portaient tous les élèves.

- En deuxième position, j'ai l'honneur d'appeler messieurs Potter et Zabini, pour leur jeu de Quidditch très ressemblant ! Félicitations !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard blasé à Granger qui applaudit à ses côtés, faisant un signe de la main à Potter qui lui retourna un sourire. Pathétique, vraiment.

- Enfin, je décerne la première place à... reprit Dumbledore.

Sa tentative de suspens marcha plus ou moins bien. La plupart des élèves était pendue à ses lèvres, alors que ceux qui se transformaient peu à peu en glaçon pestaient contre son humour déplaisant, désireux de rentrer; Drago faisait partie de ceux là, et son parrain aussi, à en voir son visage fermé _ qui ne changeait pourtant pas de d'habitude.

- Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy, pour leur bonhomme de neige qui, bien que de forme peu originale, est l'incarnation parfaite du rapprochement entre maison que je souhaite ! Je vous encourage d'ailleurs fortement à aller le voir de plus près ! Félicitations à vous deux !

Drago esquissa une moue étonnée. A côté de lui, Granger jubilait alors que tous les élèves applaudissaient, à l'exception de Pansy qui semblait vider toutes les larmes de son corps, déçue de ne pas avoir fini sa construction afin de faire une déclaration d'amour au Serpentard en public.

- On a gagné ! S'exclama Hermione, toute excitée, en retirant ses gants trempés. Tu vois que j'avais raison, notre bonhomme de neige a fait fureur !

- Il n'empêche que la forme est « peu originale », releva Drago en se tournant vers elle, un sourcil blond relevé dans une expression critique.

- Oh Malfoy je t'en prie ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On a gagné, c'est le principal ! Et puis on pourra toujours en refaire un plus original, si c'est ça qui te dérange !

- Il est absolument hors de question que je refasse un bonhomme de neige avec toi, c'est clair !

- Rho allez, tu n'es pas content ? Il est beau quand même !

Le jeune homme lança un regard au bonhomme et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir en effet un certaine fierté en pensant qu'il avait obtenu le premier prix, malgré sa double colonne de boutons et son chapeau de père noël vert foncé.

- Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, félicitations !

Les deux sorciers firent volte face. Dumbledore se tenait juste à côté d'eux, un grand sourire fendant son visage ridé en deux. Il semblait jubiler, lui aussi.

- Tenez, voici votre récompense.

Les yeux de Drago se mirent à briller en avisant les deux petites fioles que leur tendit le directeur. Ses doigts allaient se refermer dessus, celant ainsi sa revanche sur Potter, lorsque la fiole recula soudainement.

- Mais avant cela, pour montrer à tous combien le rapprochement des maisons vous tient à cœur, vous allez vous remerciez l'un l'autre comme il se doit.

- Quoi ! Couina Drago.

- Pardon ! S'exclama Hermione en même temps.

- Tout à fait ! Leur assura Dumbledore dont le sourire s'élargit plus encore. Ne faîtes pas cette tête voyons, vous vous êtes supportés toute l'après-midi, vous pouvez bien vous faire la bise non ?

Horrifiés, les deux sorciers s'entre-regardèrent, semblant juger le pour et le contre, se demandant si finalement, il ne fallait pas mieux renoncer à la récompense.

- Après tout, ça ne coûte rien, hein ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

- Parle pour toi, répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Dépêchez-vous, sinon je me verrais obligé de remettre cette récompense au deuxième binôme.

A cette menace, le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Sa récompense. SA récompense à LUI ! Qu'il avait réussi à gagner après moult périples ! Revenir à Potter ! Hors de question ! Il avait attendu sa revanche trop longtemps !

Il avança d'un pas et se pencha vivement vers Granger. Trop obnubilé par sa victoire toute proche sur Potter, trop désireux de tenir enfin le minuscule flacon de chance liquide entre ses mains, il ne fit même pas attention à ce que demandait Dumbledore et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'une Gryffondor tétanisée, sous les yeux d'un directeur plus joyeux que jamais.

Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il voulut se retirer immédiatement mais la douceur des lèvres de la jeune fille le retint. Merlin ! C'était doux, et chaud aussi ! Et infiniment agréable ! Le cœur battant, il se recula et, sonné, il n'écouta même pas les paroles de Dumbledore. Il se contenta seulement de récupérer la fiole de chance liquide, ne pensant même pas à savourer sa victoire. Ce n'est que lorsque le directeur se détourna et qu'il aperçut Potter et Weasley se diriger vivement vers lui qu'il se réveilla et se tourna vers la Gryffondor, le regard fuyant. Bizarrement, ce bref baiser le laissait insatisfait.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir refaire un bonhomme de neige ? Demanda timidement celle-ci en rougissant.

Surpris, il releva les yeux vers elle et remarqua le sourire hésitant qu'elle arborait.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que cela, répondit-il dans un murmure. Disons... demain même heure même endroit ? Proposa-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle lui sourit cette fois franchement et finalement, Drago songea que le vieux fou n'avait pas des idées si tordues que cela, que les bonhommes de neige n'étaient peut-être pas si ringards qu'il le pensait, et qu'il avait bien fait de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances.


End file.
